Bring Me To Life
by RedSnow1
Summary: Une histoire SwanQueen - Regina voulait juste être heureuse, entourée des seules personnes qu'elle aimait réellement. Mais a quel prix? Résumé pas terrible je sais...
1. Deep Memories

**Bonsoir dearies !**

**Je vous avez promis de revenir plutôt vite avec de nouvelles histoires, et c'est chose faite :**

**J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter notre nouvelle fic « Bring me to Life » que j'écris en coopération avec mon amie et correctrice Cbwritter :D Nous avons grand plaisir a écrire cette fiction ensemble, et nous espérons que vous, lecteurs, prendrez autant de plaisir que nous. Nous nous sommes partagés les différents points de vus : Dans ce chapitre, dans le rôle de Regina : RedSnow1**

**Dans le rôle d'Emma : Cbwritter**

**Nous garderons ces rôles pendant toute la durée de la fiction, cependant, d'autres personnages risquent d'arriver )**

**A propos de notre rythme de postage, si je puis dire, il est totalement aléatoire. Nous ferons de notre mieux pour essayer de poster le plus vite possible !**

**Enfin :**

**Juste pour vous expliquer : nous avions commencer a l'écrire avant la sortie du 3x12, nous avons décidés d'inclure les Flying Monkeys mais pas Zelena. Donc, Rumple est libre ! (yay !)**

**Je ne sais pas si on peut la qualifier de AU, mais en tout cas, cela ne respecte absolument pas la trame de la série.**

**Bon, sur ce, j'arrête de vous embêter x)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Deep memories

_« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, sur un coup de tête, Regina. Sois raisonnable. Il est tard, tu es triste et fatiguée… S'il te plait, rentre chez toi. Attend au moins que le jour se lève… »_

_« J'en ai assez d'attendre… »_

Regina écrasa alors la pédale de l'accélérateur tout en jetant un dernier regard à travers la vitre, souriant faiblement au couple qui se tenait là, main dans la main, blottit l'un contre l'autre. L'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur leurs visages pâles, ce qu'elle trouva presque touchant, surtout de la part de ses anciens ennemis, mais rien, pas même les supplications de Blanche-Neige ne pourraient la faire changer d'avis. Elle avait fait son choix.

Les rues, les maisons, les habitants défilaient, rien n'avait changé, tout était toujours exactement comme elle l'avait conçu une trentaine d'année auparavant. Aux yeux des citoyens, elle était toujours la méchante reine incapable d'aimer… Non, rien n'avait changé et cela l'étouffait. Storybrooke était devenue une prison pour elle, elle était prisonnière de ses souvenirs, et de ses peurs. Le seul moyen d'y échapper était de partir. Partir, oublier, tout recommencer. Prendre un meilleur départ dans une ville où personne ne la connaîtrait, où personne ne la jugerait, dans une ville où elle pourrait être heureuse jusqu'à la fin des temps…

_C'est ce qu'Henry aurait voulu_, pensa-t-elle, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de son esprit tant il lui manquait. La brunette se réveillait souvent la nuit, prise d'angoisse, et courait jusque dans sa chambre pour le regarder dormir. Cela avait l'habitude de la rassurer. Mais maintenant il n'était plus dans son lit. Il était parti. Elle repartait alors se coucher, non sans verser quelques larmes, et se demandait alors s'il allait bien, s'il était heureux…

Et parfois, plus souvent qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer, elle pensait aussi à Emma. Elle était convaincue que la jeune femme était une bonne mère, et qu'elle ferait tout pour son fils. Regina espérait juste que cela n'était pas trop difficile et qu'elle avait trouvé sa place.

Elle devait bien avouer que la blondinette lui manquait un peu aussi. Leurs disputes lui manquaient. La voiture jaune lui manquait. Et même sa veste en cuir rouge, qu'elle avait toujours détesté, lui manquait.

Sa famille lui manquait.

La maire n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la frontière à présent, et, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle sentit sa détermination faiblir. Puis, se reprenant, elle murmura :

_« Je peux être heureuse ». _C'était une évidence à présent.

C'est à cet instant précis que quelque chose s'écrasa violement contre son pare-brise, le faisant voler en éclat. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, tout arrivait tellement rapidement… Elle se rappelait avoir placé ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger des projectiles, puis, un choc encore plus violent que le premier.

Lorsque Regina ouvrit les yeux, tout s'était arrêté. Peut être avait-elle été inconsciente pendant quelques minutes ? Elle se détacha prudemment, constatant de multiples plaies plus ou moins profondes sur ses mains et bras, et chercha à sortir du véhicule. S'appuyant contre la portière de la Mercedes, qui avait finie encastrée dans un arbre, elle chercha à se relever, mais a peine eut elle mit un pied dehors que sa tête se mit à tourner. Elle s'effondra presque gracieusement, telle une poupée de chiffon, sa joue entrant en contact avec le béton froid et humide.

Un cri strident parvint alors jusqu'à ses oreilles, un cri qui la glaça jusqu'aux os.

La reine déchue, peu rassurée, commença à doucement ramper vers la ligne. Elle y serait en sécurité le temps de récupérer ses esprits. Elle parcourut quelques mètres ainsi, à la seule force de ses bras, le bitume rêche éraflant sa peau.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle entendit un bruit étrange au dessus d'elle, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle sut qu'elle n'était plus seule. Quelque soit cette chose, elle était grande, volait et avait visiblement une dent contre elle. Regina n'osa se retourner, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Avant d'avoir pu franchir un centimètre de plus, elle sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son dos, tels des poignards, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle sentit la chose glisser le long de son dos, chercher un point auquel s'accrocher, et, ne le trouvant pas, repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

La brunette sentait le sang poisseux couler de sa blessure. Elle avait si mal, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Mais il le fallait. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive. Pour Henry. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, maintenant qu'elle avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main…

Elle essaya de crier une nouvelle fois, mais ce ne fut qu'un faible gémissement qui franchit la barrière de sa bouche. Un pitoyable petit gémissement. Les larmes roulèrent lentement sur ses joues, silencieuses.

Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ici.

Elle ne devait pas mourir ici.

Elle devait se battre.

_« Relève-toi ! » _S'ordonna-t-elle mentalement.

Mais elle était glacée.

Elle avait si froid.

Elle avait si peur.

_« C'est pas le moment d'abandonner… »_

Ce serait tellement plus simple… Il suffirait de se laisser faire.

Et mourir.

Seule.

Encore et toujours seule.

Cette fois, la chose attrapa sa jambe droite, y enfonçant profondément ses griffes et commença à la soulever. Elle releva les yeux et blêmit. Au dessus d'elle, il y avait un singe. Un singe volant. Ses dents étaient aussi pointues que des couteaux, ses poils noirs graisseux. Il était aussi effrayant que repoussant.

Et alors elle sut. Elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi. Elle sut qu'elle se battrait jusqu'au bout.

Puisant dans les dernières forces qui lui restaient, Regina parvint à former une petite boule de feu dans sa main qu'elle lança dans la direction de son adversaire. Celui-ci, blessé, lâcha sa jambe. Quelques secondes plus tard, son corps mou heurtait violemment le sol avant de rouler sur lui-même.

Sa tête roula sur le coté. Il n'y avait plus de singe à l'horizon. Et c'est a cet instant là qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait réussit. Elle était de l'autre cotée de la ligne. Un sourire se peint sur son visage pâle couvert de sang, et puis, ses yeux se fermèrent.

_« Je peux être heureuse »_

* * *

Une douce odeur de pancakes régnait dans l'appartement. D'une main experte, Emma retourna les petites crêpes, reposa la poêle sur le feu, attrapa deux assiettes, le sirop d'érable et la cannelle. Un jeune garçon s'avança dans la cuisine et s'assit autour de la table, les yeux encore remplis de sommeil. La blonde fit glisser les pancakes dans les assiettes, arrosa le tout de sirop d'érable et saupoudra de cannelle.

Embrassa son fils en déposant le petit déjeuner sur la table.

Sourit tendrement en le voyant ainsi, à moitié éveillé, à moitié endormis, plongé entre deux mondes.

La sonnerie de son téléphone la prit par surprise. Un coup d'œil sur le numéro entrant lui fit froncer les sourcils : Inconnu. Laissant son fils dans la cuisine, la blonde se réfugia dans sa chambre pour prendre l'appel.

-Emma Swan, déclara-t-elle.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, je suis le docteur Whale. Désolé de vous appelez si tôt mais…

Il semblait mal à l'aise, presque hésitant.

-Oui ? s'impatienta la blonde.

-Regina Mills a été admise à l'hôpital cette nuit après un accident de voiture. Le numéro d'urgence qui figurait sur son dossier était à votre nom.

-Je ne connais aucune Regina Mills, répondit la femme d'un ton sec.

-Elle est très mal en point, nous avons réussit à la stabiliser mais… elle est dans le coma.

-Je vous répète que je ne connais aucune Regi…

-Mademoiselle Swan, il faut que vous veniez la voir vous et votre fils, c'est important. Ce sera peut-être la dernière fois…

-Vous vous êtes trompé de numéro.

-Ecoutez moi, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je vous en fais la promesse… Je… Il _faut_ que vous veniez. Peut-être que pour l'instant vous ne vous souvenez pas d'elle mais vous la connaissez. Vous la connaissez… bien.

Même si elle aurait souhaité le contraire, Emma savait que l'homme disait la vérité. Quelque chose palpita dans sa poitrine, ce nom lui paraissait familier et en même temps, elle était certaine de ne connaitre aucune Regina. Avait-elle oublié ?

-Vous êtes toujours là ? interrogea le médecin.

-Oui.

-Il faudrait que vous veniez le plus vite possible, aujourd'hui par exemple. Personne ne sait combien de temps il lui reste. Vous avez de quoi noter une adresse ?

Automatiquement, Emma chercha un morceau de papier et un crayon pour écrire la localisation de sa destination. Son esprit était ailleurs. La jeune femme raccrocha et tenta d'intégrer ce qu'elle venait d'inscrire sur un post-it.

STORYBROOK

* * *

Regina Mills.

Ce nom résonnait dans son esprit, se joignant aux mots du docteur.

« _Vous la connaissez… bien »_

Ce petit « bien », même s'il avait été murmuré dans le combiné, avait parcouru la distance Storybrook – New-York en quelques millièmes de secondes et c'était à cause de lui qu'Emma se trouvait maintenant dans sa voiture, prête à rejoindre une ville qui lui semblait inconnu et où l'attendait une personne qu'elle était sensée connaitre _bien_.

Regina.

Dès qu'elle s'imaginait ce nom, elle ne pouvait empêcher de l'entendre comme un cri, un appel au secours. Tenta de se concentrer plus fort. La blondinette avait l'impression d'essayer de se souvenir d'un rêve, dès qu'elle croyait être sur une piste, dès qu'un semblant de sensation lui revenait, le brouillard s'épaississait un peu plus. Qui pouvait bien être cette femme ?

-Maman, pourquoi va-t-on dans cette ville si tu ne connais pas cette Regina Mills ? demanda la voix du jeune garçon à ses côtés.

La voiture était arrêtée devant un feu rouge, Emma tourna la tête vers son fils qui n'avait pas eu le temps de changer son uniforme scolaire. Dans sa bouche, ce nom lui semblait familier… mais avant que la porte des souvenirs ne puissent enfin céder, des klaxons retentirent. Le feu était à nouveau vert.

La blonde secoua la tête, passa une vitesse et décida de se concentrer sur la route. Henry attendait toujours la réponse de sa mère, ne comprenant pas son silence. Qui pouvait bien être cette femme ?

-Je… commença la mère en cherchant les mots les plus appropriés pour expliquer son choix. Le médecin a dit que j'étais son numéro d'urgence, il m'a promis que je la connaissais…

-Et comme tu sais quand les gens mentent, tu as su qu'il disait la vérité, termina le petit brun. Tu es certaine que ton superpouvoir fonctionne aussi par téléphone ?

-Je te propose un marché : on roule jusqu'à cette ville au nom étrange pour vérifier et si j'ai tord, on rentre tout de suite à New York et on dîne chez Willy, ça te va ?

Henry qui semblait un peu effrayer quelques secondes avant, retrouva instantanément son âme d'aventurier et sourit de toutes ses dents. Leurs deux mains claquèrent l'une contre l'autre pour sceller ce pacte.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Storybrook, les phares jaunes passaient sur les murs dans rues désertes. Emma commençait à douter de l'adresse que ce médecin inconnu lui avait dictée au téléphone. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à côté d'elle, son fils dormait, la tête calée contre la vitre. Cette idée la rassura.

La petite voiture passa devant un magasin d'antiquité, s'arrêta au coin de la rue, chercha un point de repère dans cette ville étrangère, freina. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était Regina Mills, n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit, ne reconnaissait rien…

Passa une main dans ses mèches blondes.

Soupira.

Releva la tête vers le ciel pour y trouver une étoile, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Et c'est là qu'elle la vit.

L'horloge.

Le large cadran blanc trônait fièrement en haut d'une tour de brique, maitre du temps et des lieux. La voix qui dormait en Emma se réveilla en sursaut, les gros chiffres romains, les aiguilles dont les claquements retentissent et résonnent dans chaque rue… cela lui rappelait quelque chose.

La blondinette vérifia une fois encore que le petit brun dormait profondément puis, sortit du véhicule. L'air frais nocturne vint rosir ses joues et refroidir son esprit en ébullition. Sans savoir pourquoi, Emma se sentait à fleur de peau, les nerfs à vif, comme si, à l'intérieur, quelque chose n'était pas à sa place.

Reprenant petit à petit son sang froid, la jeune femme fixa à nouveau le cadran en essayant d'écarter le brouillard qui semblait s'insinuer dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de trouver d'où provenait ce sentiment de déjà vue.

Emma était déjà venue ici.

C'était une certitude.

Se remémorant soudainement son rendez-vous avec ce curieux Dr Whale, la blonde reprit sa place au volant et redémarra le moteur. Il était grand temps de rencontrer Regina Mills.

-Bonsoir, je cherche le docteur Whale.

-Vous êtes Mlle Swan ?

-Oui.

-Ruby, c'est pour toi ! s'écria la standardiste.

Une brunette aux grands yeux sombres et au sourire carnassier s'approcha d'Emma et Henry.

-Bonsoir, je suis Ruby. Venez avec moi, le docteur Whale vous attend, dit la jeune femme d'une voix pleine de gentillesse sans quitter Emma des yeux.

Ils se mirent en route dans les longs couloirs blancs, la blondinette essayait de se souvenir des chemins empruntés. Une fois à droite, deuxième couloir à gauche… Passa un bras sur les épaules de son fils en sentant monter en elle l'appréhension de ce face à face. Ruby ne cessait de jeter des œillades à la blonde et il y avait dans son regard quelque chose qu'Emma n'arrivait pas à cerner.

Enfin, ils terminèrent leur petite marche devant une porte bleue.

Ruby s'avança et frappa doucement sur le bois. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme en blouse blanche sortit de la chambre. En apercevant Emma, il sourit :

-Mademoiselle Swan, je suis content que vous ayez pu venir si rapidement ! Voici la chambre de Regina Mills. Elle a eu un accident de voiture la nuit dernière pour une raison toujours inconnue, elle a de nombreuses blessures, je pense qu'il est préférable que votre fils reste ici avec Ruby pendant que vous la verrez…

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne connaissais aucune Regina Mills, répliqua la blonde en fixant l'homme.

-Vous la connaissez, sinon comment votre nom serait-il arrivé sur son dossier ?

-Elle a très bien pu écrire un nom au hasard, j'ai déjà vue ça.

-Ecoutez, rentrez, si vous ne vous souvenez absolument pas d'elle, je vous libère, sinon je vous aurais mis au courant. Vous n'avez rien à perdre. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

Le jade sonda son interlocuteur un instant, espérant presque le sentir mentir pour pouvoir fuir cet endroit qui lui donnait mal à la tête. Malheureusement pour elle, Whale ne mentait pas, cependant la mère n'avait pas envie de laisser Henry seul avec deux inconnus…

-Je vais m'occupez de lui, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit la brunette comme si elle avait compris sa peur. Nous restons ici en vous attendant. On ne bouge pas.

Cette voix… Emma s'en souvenait. Une image de chocolat chaud à la cannelle lui vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de connaitre cette ville et ses habitants ? Le brouillard s'épaissit, masquant les images suivantes. Ruby la regardait toujours avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Très bien. Henry, tu m'attends ici, d'accord ?

Le petit brun hocha la tête.

Emma fit face à la porte bleue et posa sa paume moite sur la poignée.

Inspira.

Enfonça le loquet.

Bloqua son souffle.

Entra.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut ses lèvres d'un rose bien trop pâle. Sa peau, couleur porcelaine, était parsemée de coupures et d'entailles de tailles diverses. Des mèches sombres encadraient son beau visage tout en contrastant avec son teint. La blonde se mordit la lèvre en comprenant que les paupières de Regina ne s'ouvriraient pas. Ses bras semblaient avoir été attaqués par des ronces et de nombreux hématomes constellaient le tableau, la jeune femme n'avait été épargnée…

Sans s'en apercevoir, Emma s'était rapprochée du lit et avait posé ses mains sur la couverture. Qu'importe qu'elle se souvienne ou non d'avoir connu Regina Mills, qu'importe que le brouillard ait effacé toute trace de leur passé commun, la blonde sentait son cœur lourd répondre à un appel silencieux.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir la réveiller.

Pouvoir effacer ces vilaines blessures.

Lui offrir une fin heureuse loin de ce décor trop blanc.

Emma ferma un instant les yeux, priant une entité supérieure quelconque de venir en aide à la brunette. La jeune femme sentit une larme coulée silencieusement. Comment, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette femme étendue dan les draps blancs, pouvait-elle être si triste ?

Rageusement, la blonde essuya la perle et se força à refouler celles qui s'installaient dans ses yeux. Le jade était concentré sur les paupières closes de cette autre.

_Ouvre les yeux_, pensa-t-elle. _Je t'en supplie Regina, ouvre les yeux._

Emma sentait que la clé de sa mémoire se cachait de ce regard qu'on lui refusait. Et soudain, ce fût une nécessité, il fallait que le jade encontre cette mystérieuse couleur. La blonde chercha dans sa mémoire, repoussa le brouillard, s'enfonça le plus loin possible en essayant d'oublier la migraine qui lui vrillait le crâne à mesure qu'elle s'entêtait.

Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne.

Pour Regina.

Et alors qu'elle allait laisser la douleur gagner, la jeune femme la vit. L'image dura quelques millièmes de seconde avant de disparaitre de son cortex et de retourner se cacher plus loin mais Emma savait, elle en avait assez vu.

Ses iris étaient aussi noirs que le charbon.

D'un noir qui vous électrisait.

D'un noir trop particulier pour qu'on puisse l'oublier.

Un pâle sourire apparut sur le visage de la blondinette, un de ceux peint avec un mélange de peine et de bonheur. Ses doigts fins s'approchèrent de la peau de la belle endormie, puis après une seconde d'hésitation, se posèrent sur les égratignures.

Une violente vague d'énergie traversa le corps d'Emma.

Instinctivement, la jeune femme recula, sonner et perdue. Que venait-il de se passer ? Et ce fut comme une pluie d'étoiles filantes, des milliers d'images fusèrent dans son esprit, des parcelles de souvenirs s'éparpillaient, s'encastraient pour finalement reconstruire des bribes de phrases, de scènes, les détails se multipliaient, tout allait trop vite pour qu'elle puisse assimiler chaque morceau, la tête lui tournait, ses tempes lui faisaient mal…

Et tout s'arrêta.

Emma rouvrit prudemment les yeux et contempla la pièce, pleinement conscience de son passé. Regina avait eu un accident. Regina, la mère de son fils, était dans le coma et risquait de ne jamais se réveiller. La blonde serra la paume inanimée de la brunette.

-Je t'en supplie, bas-toi. Ne baisse pas les bras… Je viens juste de revenir tu ne peux pas nous quitter maintenant. On a besoin de toi. Je sais que tu n'y crois pas mais c'est la vérité. Henry a besoin de toi. La ville a besoin de toi. Bas toi. On va trouver un moyen de te faire revenir. On a toujours trouvé, ne laisse pas tomber maintenant Regina.

Serra plus fort la main trop froide.

-Ne laisse pas tomber…

Recula en serrant les dents.

Il n'état pas l'heure de pleurer. Pour l'instant, il fallait chercher un remède et faire en sorte qu'Henry se souvienne d'elle. Regina serait obliger de rester si le petit brun se remémorait sa mère, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Emma recula, décider à partir mener l'enquête.

Posa sa paume sur le loquet.

Attendit un instant, tournant le dos au lit mai sentant toujours la présence de la reine.

-N'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin de toi… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Sortit.

* * *

_« Maman ? »_

_« Je veux juste être heureuse ! »_

_« Elle ne changeras jamais »_

_« Sorcière ! »_

_« Les méchants n'ont pas de fin heureuse »_

_« Fin heureuse… »_

_« Regina ! »_

_« L'amour est une faiblesse »_

_« Vous n'avez pas de cœur… »_

_« Je veux être libre»_

_« Tu es vraiment la méchante reine »_

_« Jusqu'ou êtes vous prête a aller ? »_

_«La magie, c'est le pouvoir »_

_« Elle est incapable d'aimer »_

_« Incapable »_

_« Faible »_

_« Méchante »_

_« Maman ? Maman…. »_

_« Pas de fin heureuse »_

_« Regina… »_

_« N'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin de toi… »_

_« Besoin…de toi »_

Elle voulait que cela s'arrête. Que toute ces voix dans sa tête se taisent une bonne fois pour toute, que toute cette torture cesse… Elle avait l'impression d'être prisonnière d'un cauchemar dont elle ne pouvait s'échapper, et ces voix… ces voix lointaine qui l'appelaient… Henry. Oui, elle reconnaissait la voix d'Henry, et Emma aussi… C'était les deux seules qui parvenaient à se distinguer de ce flot de paroles inintelligible.

_« J'ai besoin… »_

Ce n'était qu'un simple murmure tout près de son oreille, une parole douce, un souffle inaudible mais cela suffit a réchauffer son cœur qui se mit a battre joyeusement, animé par l'idée même que quelque part, quelqu'un pensait a elle. Et que ce quelqu'un n'était autre qu'Emma Swan.

_« …de toi »_

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Les referma.

Respira un bon coup.

Recommenca. Plusieurs fois.

Elle voyait flou, rien n'avait de forme, ni de couleur. Elle ne distinguait rien, rien de plus qu'un étrange brouillard d'un blanc éclatant qui agressait ses pauvres yeux encore endormis. La brunette n'entendait rien, ou si peu, seulement un bruit étrange et répétitif dont elle ne connaissait pas la provenance.

Son corps était douloureux, ses muscles courbatus, elle avait l'impression d'être vide. Elle ne se rappelait de rien, rien ou presque. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était cette voix dans sa tête qui l'appelait, mais c'était suffisant. Suffisant pour lui redonner la force dont elle avait besoin.

Elle avait les yeux grand ouverts maintenant, et elle la cherchait, elle qui l'avait délivrée de son sommeil tourmenté, elle, sa sauveuse. Mais elle n'était plus là. Elle était partie, peut être depuis longtemps, la laissant seule dans cette grande pièce lumineuse et incroyablement vide. Elle tourna la tête d'un coté, et son regard s'arrêta sur le vase posé sur la table de chevet. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner de l'autre coté, là ou une machine bipait tranquillement. Puis elle regarda ses mains, posée sur le matelas dur, là ou quelque minute auparavant, Emma l'avait effleurée.

Regina se redressa doucement, étourdie et nauséeuse. Et c'est a cet instant que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant passer un homme aux cheveux blonds, habillé d'une blouse blanche, et aux yeux azur. Whale.

Soudain, tout prit un sens. La machine, le lit, le médecin… Elle se trouvait dans une des chambres de l'hôpital de Storybrooke. Cependant, la raison de sa présence ici lui échappait toujours...

L'homme s'approcha doucement, hésitant, releva les yeux pour détailler le maire, puis soupira. Il semblait nerveux, gêné même, et cela se voyait sur son visage entier. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche _plusieurs fois, essayant de trouver les mots. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par lâcher._

_«Nous avons réussit, Regina. Cela n'a pas été simple de la convaincre, mais, nous l'avons fait. La sauveuse est de retour… »_

Les yeux de la brunette s'écarquillèrent. Comment ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle était partie il y a bien longtemps déjà, elle était partie, au volant de sa voiture jaune, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Elle n'était pas censée revenir. Elle aurait du vivre une vie paisible et heureuse, loin d'ici, loin d'elle. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait donné de faux souvenirs… Pour qu'elle et Henry puissent trouver le bonheur ensemble. Soudain son cœur s'arrêta.

_« Ou es Henry ? »_ Demanda t-elle faiblement.

_« Votre fils est là aussi… Ils sont revenus pour vous. Ne les décevez pas… »_

La brunette fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Que voulait-il dire par « Ne les décevez pas » ? Et surtout pourquoi avoir ramené la sauveuse a Storybrooke ?

_« Whale… Que m'est-il arrivé ? » _

Sa voix se brisa sur ses mots sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Regina plongea son regard dans celui du médecin, suppliante, mais celui-ci détourna le regard. Il passa une main gênée derrière son cou avant de doucement se diriger vers la sortie.

_« Docteur Whale ? Répondez moi ! Je dois savoir ce qui m'est arrivé, il faut que je sache… »_

Mais il avait déjà quitté la pièce, sans même répondre a sa question. Elle devait savoir, elle devait comprendre. D'un geste brutal, et ignorant la douleur, Regina se leva de son lit, arracha l'intraveineuse, tituba doucement jusqu'à la porte, a la poursuite du médecin.

La poussa.

Mais elle ne bougea pas.

Elle réessaya.

Encore et Encore.

Puis baissa les bras.

La porte ne s'ouvrait pas.

Et tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent.

Dans un élan de tristesse, elle se laissa doucement glisser contre la vitre, telle une poupée de chiffon.

Et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le lit qui devait être vide.

Mais qui ne l'était pas.

Une personne était allongée dessus, une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle se releva, avança avec précaution vers la femme qui était étendue la, endormie profondément. Regina étudia avec attention ce visage endormit qui lui était familier, quand soudain, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une des blessures qui couvrait le corps entier de la blessée.

Elle tendit la main, lentement, et posa son index sur la marque située sur la lèvre supérieure de la victime. Et elle se rappela.

Elle se souvint de l'accident, des singes, de la douleur… Il y avait du sang, son sang, et elle était faible.

Elle se souvint de tout.

Elle était dans le coma, ou morte peut être. Et pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, elle avait réussit a sortir de son corps. Regina pouvait penser, parler, marcher, mais personne ne semblait la voir, ou même l'entendre. Etait-ce une punition pour toutes les vies qu'elle avait prises ? De voir jusqu'à la fin des temps les personne qu'elle aimait sans même pouvoir les toucher, leur parler ?

_« Un sort pire que la mort… »_

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous penser ?**

**On attends vos commentaires avec impatience !**


	2. Remember Me

**Bonjour tout le monde, alors, pour commencer, cbw' et moi-même souhaiterions vous remercier pour cet accueil chaleureux que vous avez fait a notre fic. Merci aux commentaires, favoris et au follow, vous êtes géniaux !**

**Ensuite, nous sommes désolées de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Avec les épreuves, les révisions et tout ça, ce n'était pas facile, mais voilà le chapitre 2.**

**Comme précédemment, c'est cbw' qui s'occupe de la partie d'Emma, et RedSnow1 celle de Regina )**

**Nous n'avons pas encore écrit le chapitre 3, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Nous ferrons de notre mieux pour que vous l'ayez le plus rapidement possible.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire….**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Remember me**

Elle tenait fermement la main du petit brun à ses côtés. Il était fatigué, Emma le savait, mais elle lui avait promis que c'était la dernière chose qu'ils feraient dans la journée. La mère avait tiré l'enfant dans les escaliers puis, l'avait mené en le tenant par la main devant cette porte en bois. En vérité, le contact entre leurs deux paumes, cette manière de le guider, tous ces petits gestes donnait à la belle blonde un peu de contenance.

Elle inspira devant le bois, le bras en suspend, prêt à frapper… Henry posa un regard interrogateur sur sa mère. Cette dernière expira tout l'air emmagasiné et laissa retomber sa main. Il lui fallait quelques instants pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Tu as peur ? demanda l'enfant.

-Quoi ? Non, non, juste… ce sont des gens que je n'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps alors…

-Tu as peur, termina-t-il.

Le jade fixa les iris bruns en herchant un autre mot pour désigner ce qu'elle ressentait puis, finit par capituler. D'accord, elle l'avouait, cette rencontre l'effrayait.

-Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas cette ville, maman.

-Et bien… C'est un peu… compliqué…

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ecoute Henry, je te promets que je t'expliquerai tout très bientôt mais pour ce soir… Plus de question, d'accord ?

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois que ça mère lui parlait comme ça. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de la chambre de cette mystérieuse femme, elle semblait différente. Emma avait toujours fait tout son possible pour paraître forte aux yeux du monde alors la voir hésiter devant une simple porte était un scène des plus déconcertantes. Henry comprit qu'il devait mettre toutes ses interrogations de côté pendant un certain temps. Il hocha la tête et la blondinette ébaucha un sourire. Emma retrouvait son assurance. L'enfant sourit. Elle leva le bras à nouveau et frappa sans hésitation.

Des bruits de pas.

Une serrure qu'on déverrouille.

Un loquet qu'on abaisse…

Et un visage.

-Emma ?

* * *

-C'est bon, il est endormis, chuchota la blonde en descendant les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds.

-Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? demanda Marie-Margaret.

-Non, merci, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur un tabouret pour leur faire face.

Un ange passa pendant qu'ils s'observaient en silence.

-On ne s'attendait pas à te revoir… murmura Charmant, les yeux humides.

-Vous savez pour Regina ?

-Oui, Whale nous a mis au courant quand ils l'ont trouvée… Je lui avais dit de ne pas partir sur un coup de tête, surtout de nuit… soupira la brunette.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu quitter la ville ? Elle sait que c'est impossible !

-Elle voulait aller à New York pour vous retrouver, expliqua le père.

Emma mit ses mains sur ses yeux pour essayer de classer toutes les informations qu'elle possédait. Elle sentait en elle une étincelle de colère qui mettait doucement feu au reste. Regina avait essayé de les retrouver. Regina avait risqué sa vie pour revoir son fils…

-Emma ? Tout va bien ?

-Je vais me coucher, répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. J'ai eu assez de choses à assimiler pour le moment, on reparlera de tout ça demain. Et il faudra trouver un moyen pour que Henry retrouve ses souvenirs.

-Bonne nuit, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Emma s'était déjà éclipsée.

* * *

La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit et passa une main dans ses mèches blondes. La fatigue pesait sur ses épaules et elle se sentait à fleur de peau. Retrouver ses souvenirs, la mère de son fils et ses parents en une journée était difficile à supporter mentalement. Il fallait qu'elle dorme. Demain serait un nouveau jour… avec de nouveaux soucis.

Emma s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Elle pensa à Regina qui était dans la même position quelques bâtiments plus loin. Regina… Pourquoi avait-elle défié la limite ? C'était stupide et dangereux. Elle soupira.

Elle aurait fait la même chose par amour.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue et la jeune femme enfuit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour la faire disparaitre. Il était tard, elle avait eu une dure journée et elle était en colère et pleine de tristesse. Oui, l'acte de Regina était stupide et oui, ça l'avait conduite à l'hôpital et non, personne ne savait si elle se réveillerait de ce coma mais, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, malgré tous les jugements, toutes les pierres qu'on pouvait lui jeter, cela montrait qu'elle aimait Henry plus que tout. Regina était aussi sa mère et elle avait tout fait pour le retrouver, pour être avec lui…

Pourquoi, elle, Emma Swan l'orpheline à problèmes, n'avait-elle pas eu le même traitement de la part de ses parents ? Elle avait compris pour l'abandon à la naissance, elle était la sauveuse, elle leur avait permis de former une famille… Elle avait accepté le fait d'avoir passé 28 ans loin d'eux, seule dans un monde qu'elle jugeait aussi hostile que la Forêt Enchantée. Elle comprenait… Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à l'avaler, et ce second abandon sans tentative pour la revoir lui servait maintenant de prétexte pour pouvoir pleurer dans son oreiller.

Emma songea à Henry qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Il voudrait certainement avoir des explications… Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Soudain, ça lui sauta aux yeux. La blondinette avait retrouvé ses souvenirs juste après avoir touché Regina, peut-être cela fonctionnerait-il aussi sur Henry !

La jeune femme remonta la couverture sur elle et essaya de relâcher les tensions accumulées dans la journée. Tout irait bien. Elle se répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

-Ruby, où est Whale? demanda la blondinette en pénétrant dans l'hôpital.

-Bonjour Emma ! Je ne sais pas, en consultation il me semble, pourquoi ?

Les yeux de louve s'agrandir en remarquant la présence de Henry puis, interrogèrent silencieusement le jade.

-Il faut que je vois Regina… avec Henry.

-Il n'y a eu aucune amélioration pour le moment…

-Ruby, c'est très important.

Face au ton sans appel de l'ancienne shérif, la brunette hocha la tête et prit la tête du groupe pour le mené jusqu'à la porte bleu. Emma tentait de calmer son impatiente en priant pour que la chance, la magie, le destin, quoique ce soit, soit de leur côté. Ses doigts jouaient avec les tiges des fleurs qu'elle avait cueillies en route. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Henry perde sa mère sans avoir de souvenir d'elle. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas ? Emma n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa réflexion, le petit groupe arrêta sa course.

Ils y étaient.

-Vous saurez retrouver l'accueille tout seul ? demanda la louve.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, et merci !

Ruby s'éclipsa dans le couloir blanc et Emma se retourna vers son fils qui n'avait posé aucune question, comme elle le lui avait demandé la veille.

-Bon… ça dot te paraître étrange comme situation, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea la mère.

-Un peu… Pourquoi sommes nous venus ici exactement ? Tu sais qui est cette femme ? Et qui sont les gens chez qui nous avons dormis ? Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas cette ville…

Emma laissa échapper un petit rire devant la vague, le tsunami plutôt, de question que son fils avait réussit à contenir jusqu'ici. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui prit les épaules.

-En fait, j'ai vécu ici un moment… avec toi.

-J'avais quel âge ?

Elle hésita avant de répondre, devait-elle lui dire toute la vérité maintenant ou cela risquait-il de le choquer ?

-Tu étais plus petit…

-Mais tu m'as dit hier soir que tu ne connaissais pas cette ville !

-Je sais, j'ai di ça, mais c'était avant… de me rappeler. J'avais oublié, ces souvenirs étaient enfouis très loin dans ma mémoire.

_C'est le cas de la dire, _songea-t-elle.

-Et la femme qui est dans cette chambre, qui est-ce ?

-Ecoute Henry, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, tu n'es pas vraiment autorisé à la voir mais je pense que c'est mieux. On va la voir et on terminera tes questions après, d'accord ?

Le petit brun avait un peu peur de ce qui l'attendait, Emma ouvrit la porte et il la suivit dans la chambre.

Tout était blanc. L'enfant fit un tour sur lui même, heurté par ce trop plein de pureté, à la recherche d'un point de couleur, d'un détail qui rappellerait la vie. Parce qu'elle était encore en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Inquiet, il regarda les courbes des appareils qui brillaient toujours. Souffla. La vie était encore là. Puis, son regard se posa sur celui de la femme endormie.

Elle aurait été très jolie si elle n'avait pas été parsemée de coupures et d'égratignures sur le visage et les bras. Ses traits lui disaient vaguement quelque chose… Henry fit quelques pas sous l'œil curieux et angoissé de sa mère. Il posa les mains sur la barrière en bordure du lit. Non, il ne la connaissait pas. L'enfant releva la tête vers la blonde, l'interrogeant du regard pour comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui maintenant. Emma avait un air triste qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, elle semblait inaccessible et le beau bouquet qu'elle avait apporté était toujours dans sa main, attendant qu'on daigne s'occuper de lui.

-Je ne la reconnais pas. S'est-elle occupée de moi quand nous vivions ici ?

Emue par cette phrase, la blondinette refoula ses émotions pour ne pas inquiéter son fils. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et du lit, au passage, et lui adressa un petit sourire.

-Oui, énormément.

_S'il savait_, songea-t-elle en regardant leurs deux visages tour à tour.

-Henry… elle risque de mourir du jour au lendemain, ou de se réveiller avec de graves séquelles… Je tenais à ce que tu la vois une dernière fois pour…

Le jade ploya.

-Je comprends, répondit le petit brun en se reconcentrant sur ce visage inconnu pour laisser du temps sa mère.

-Je sais que ça va te sembler étrange, une fois encore, mais j'aimerais que tu lui prennes la main…

Henry fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette demande. Cependant, il avait confiance en Emma et elle avait vraiment l'air d'y tenir. Il la vit retenir son souffle tendit qu'il approchait sa paume encore enfantine de celle de la belle endormie. Il espérait que ses doigts ne seraient pas froids comme ceux des morts…

Glissa ses phalanges dans la main de la brune.

Attendit.

Sans bouger.

Attendit encore…

Tourna la tête et planta son regard brun dans le jade.

Il fût surpris d'y lire de la déception et baissa les yeux sur les deux mains enlacées. Où avait-il échoué pour la décevoir ? Il ferma les yeux en se concentrant plus fort pour se souvenir, ne serait-ce que d'un détail… la couleur de ses yeux peut-être ? ou bien une odeur ?

Rien ne lui revint.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le docteur Whale.

-Mademoiselle Swan ? Que faites-vous là avec Henry ? s'enquit-il.

-Je… Nous allions partir. Je voulais qu'il la revoit au cas où…

Le médecin acquiesça lourdement. Personne ne savait combien de temps durerait cette situation et qu'elle serait les conséquences si Regina se réveillait. Henry sortit et l'homme retint Emma un instant.

-Il se souvient de quelque chose ?

-Non… je ne comprends pas. Ça a fonctionné sur moi pourtant, pourquoi pas sur lui ?

-La magie est imprévisible… vous devriez le savoir.

Le jade se durcit. La magie. Voilà de quoi elle avait besoin.

-Vous avez une autre idée pour levez le sort qui garde ses souvenirs enfermés ? demanda le médecin en regardant Regina.

-Je crois, oui.

L'home reporta son attention sur la blonde, pressentant une idée dangereuse.

-Qu'allez vous faire ?

-Je vais aller voir celui avec qui on conclut des marchés dans cette ville : Rumplestilskin.

-Emma, vous savez qu'il va…

-Me demande un service en échange ? Oui, je le sais, merci de me le rappeler. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution et personne ne sait combien de temps nous avons devant nous. Appelez-moi s'il y a du nouveau.

-Bien.

L'homme regarda le moniteur de loin, devinant d'avance que les constantes n'avaient pas bougé. La blondinette baissa la tête sur le bouquet qu'elle tenait toujours.

-Je… Puis-je rester quelques minutes encore ? Pouvez-vous ramener Henry à l'accueille avec Ruby, je l'y rejoindrai, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

L'homme regarda une dernière fois Regina puis, quitta la chambre.

Emma se retrouva seule.

* * *

**Dix ans auparavant.**

_« Maman ? »_

_« Oui mon ange ? »_

_« Tu resteras toujours avec moi, pas vrai ? »_

Elle hésita.

_« Tu sais, mon cœur, un jour, tu deviendras un grand garçon. Tu seras fort, courageux, tu n'auras plus vraiment besoin de ta maman… »_

_«Même si je suis triste ?»_

Elle sourit.

_« Si tu es triste, alors ta famille sera là pour te consoler. »_

_« Mais toi, maman, tu irais ou ? »_

_« Il faudra bien que je parte, un jour. »_

_« Partir ? Mais partir ou ? »_

_« Dans un pays lointain…très lointain… »_

_« Comme celui du petit chaperon rouge ! »_

Elle rit.

_« Oui, si tu veux. Alors ou en étions nous ? Ah, oui. Le petit chaperon rouge s'avança donc vers le lit, y posa son panier en osier. « Bonjour mère grand » Dit elle en chantonnant.»_

_« Si tu t'en va, je serais seul… »_

Elle referma le livre.

_« Non, Henry. Tu ne seras jamais seul. Maman sera toujours là, dans ton cœur. Je te le promets. »_

* * *

**Présent.**

La brunette regarda le soleil se lever sur la ville, détaillant la beauté, et la chaleur qui se dégageait de ce spectacle auquel elle n'avait jamais prêté attention. Les bâtiments avaient prit une teinte orangée, et le lac, sur lequel deux cygnes nageaient silencieusement, avait une couleur d'or. C'était dans ce même lac qu'Henry était tombé lorsqu'il avait quatre ans. Il voulait sauver un canard qui avait plongé sa tête dans l'eau, croyant que celui-ci se noyait. Elle le revoyait, trempé jusqu'au os, un sourire victorieux sur le visage tandis qu'il regardait l'animal s'envoler. « J'ai sauvé le vilain petit canard ! » S'était-il écrié. Regina sourit, se remémorant son sourire à cet instant là, et ses yeux, brillant de joie.

Son petit prince lui manquait terriblement.

Doucement, le maire se décala de la fenêtre pour s'approcher de la table de chevet où reposaient ses affaires personnelles. Tous ce qui avait été trouvé sur elle suite a l'accident était étalé là, de minuscules morceaux de sa vie, et qui pourtant, représentait tout ce qu'elle avait. Il y avait le porte-clé que son fils lui avait offerte pour la fête des mères, le médaillon de Cora, qui n'avait jamais quitté sa poitrine, et une photo, pliée en huit. Elle était abîmée, cornée, mais cela ne changeait rien a la valeur sentimentale qu'elle y attachait. On pouvait y distinguer très clairement deux visages heureux, riant aux éclats, le visage d'une mère et de son fils, blottit l'un contre l'autre devant un grand sapin de noël. Regina soupira. C'était la dernière photo qu'Henry avait prit avec elle, quelques semaines avant qu'il ne parte à la recherche de sa mère biologique.

Quelques semaines avant qu'il ne la déteste.

Regina détourna le regard du papier, doucement, effleurant sa surface rugueuse.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. On venait. La brunette se raidie, oubliant que pour tous, elle était invisible et attendit. Elle attendit quelques secondes sans bouger, sans respirer, essayant d'entendre les voix qui parlaient dans le couloir. Elle ne parvint à comprendre que quelques mots par ci, par là, mais elle n'eut guère besoin de plus car quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et les pas s'approchèrent doucement. Intriguée, Regina se retourna.

Puis se figea.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent des pupilles caramels qui la fixaient avec inquiétude et curiosité, des pupilles qu'elle reconnu immédiatement.

_« Henry »_ Souffla t-elle.

Il était là, plus beau que jamais, bien qu'a ses yeux il l'eut toujours été. Il n'était plus le garçon qu'elle avait laissé, son visage, jadis enfantin, avait mûrit, et de ses prunelles claires ne luisaient plus que la lueur de l'ignorance. Il ne lui suffit que d'un regard, un seul petit regard pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé ses souvenirs. Le cœur de Regina se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Il avait oublié. Il l'avait oublié.

Ses yeux se tournèrent immédiatement sur Emma tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle la regarda approcher, tenant son fils fermement par la main, et de l'autre un petit bouquet d'aubépines d'une beauté rare. La blondinette était cernée, et ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude et … d'espoir.

_« Miss Swan… »_

Ils avancèrent tout deux près du lit, si près qu'elle n'avait qu'a tendre la main pour les toucher. Henry plaça ses mains sur les barres du lit, se penchant sur son visage écorché, détaillant avec étonnement des traits qui lui semblaient familier.

_« Je ne la reconnais pas. S'est-elle occupée de moi quand nous vivions ici ? »_

Occupée de lui ? Non, elle avait fait bien plus. C'était elle qui lui avait tout appris, elle qui avait fait de lui le beau jeune homme qu'il était aujourd'hui, elle, encore, qui avait mis sa vie entre parenthèse pour l'élever du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Toutes les nuits qu'elle avait passée à lui lire des histoires en espérant qu'il finisse par s'endormir, tout les pleurs qu'elle avait dû essuyer quand il avait apprit que sa vrai mère l'avait abandonné. Tout cela, c'était elle qui l'avait fait…

_« Oui, énormément …»_

De nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

_« Henry… elle risque de mourir du jour au lendemain, ou de se réveiller avec de graves séquelles… Je tenais à ce que tu la vois une dernière fois pour… »_

Mourir.

Ce serait tellement plus simple. Elle n'aurait plus mal, elle serait heureuse. A quoi bon vivre puisque la seule personne qui comptait réellement à ses yeux ne connaissait même plus son nom ?

_« Je comprends. »_

_« Je sais que ça va te sembler étrange, une fois encore, mais j'aimerais que tu lui prennes la main… »_

Regina releva la tête.

_« Non… »_ Gémit-elle. _« Non, il ne faut pas… »_

Elle vit la petite main se glisser dans la sienne, délicatement, et ses doigts enserrèrent les siens.

La brunette imaginait la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de cette étreinte, sans être capable de la sentir réellement.

_« Je ne veux pas que tu te souviennes de moi ainsi… »_ Sa voix se brisa.

_Je ne veux pas te faire de mal…_

Regina ferma les yeux, refusant d'en voir plus. Elle ne parvenait plus à refréner ses sanglots, son corps entier était agité de spasmes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'autorisa à ne pas être forte, elle s'autorisa elle aussi, à être humaine.

Elle s'autorisa à ressentir.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, quelques secondes plus tard, Henry avait retiré sa main et regardait sa mère. Il la regardait avec cet air désolé, désolé pour un acte qu'il ignorait.

Et il ne se rappelait toujours pas.

A son grand soulagement.

A sa plus grande peine.

Bientôt, le docteur Whale entra dans la chambre et fit sortir le jeune garçon. Il s'en alla sans même se retourner, pressé de quitter cette chambre trop paisible à son goût.

Emma parla quelques instants avec le médecin, très bas, trop bas pour qu'elle ne puisse les entendre, mais après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires… Le médecin s'en alla, laissant les deux femmes seules. Emma s'approcha doucement de la table de chevet, et posa le bouquet dans un vase bien trop vide, puis sourit.

_« Je les aient cueillies sur le chemin… » _Murmura la jeune femme, un peu honteuse._ « Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de passer chez le fleuriste mais… Je pensais que…cela vous plairait. » _Elle s'arrêta._ « Je crois en vous Regina. Je sais que vous allez vous réveiller, j'ai foi en vous »_

_« Vous ne devriez pas Miss Swan… »_

Emma sourit, Regina se tû.

_« Je sais ce que vous m'auriez dit si vous aviez été consciente… Vous m'auriez dit que j'ai tord d'avoir espoir… Mais Regina, ais-je tords d'espérer que mon fils revoit la femme qui a pris soin de lui pendant dix ans ? »_

_« C'est sans espoir… »_

_« Moi, je continu d'espérer, Madame Le Maire. Vous ne méritez pas de mourir ainsi… »_

Et la blondinette se volatilisa, laissant une Regina, bouleversée et indécise.

_« J'ai foi en vous… »_

* * *

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, cela nous fait vraiment plaisir et en plus, cela nous permet de nous améliorer !**

_**A suivre…**_


	3. Blood's power

**Hello a tous !**

**Nous voilà de retour pour le chapitre 3, chapitre que nous avons du couper car il était vraiment trop long. Du coup, il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais bon, comme on dit, ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte, mais la qualité. Vous aurez très bientôt la suite (qui sais, peut être la semaine prochaine ?)**

**On voulait vous remercier de suivre notre fic, de la commenter, et tout et tout, vous z'êtes top ! **

**Sur ce, je vous laisser découvrir la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Blood's power**

La petite clochette tinta, informant le diable que quelqu'un rentrait dans son antre. Il retira ses lunettes, saisit sa canne et releva la tête de ses comptes dans un sourire effrayant. Il fût bien surpris en découvrant la femme qui lui faisait face.

-Que puis-je pour vous, mademoiselle ?

Emma souleva un sourcil. Gold ne savait pas qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs.

-Je viens passer un marché avec vous.

Son sourire se fit intéressé.

-Ainsi donc, vous êtes rentrée et en plus de cela, vous vous souvenez de tout. Puis-je savoir comment vous avez levé le sort ?

-Regina m'a aidé à me délivrer.

-Elle s'est réveillée ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

-Pas encore, mais je compte bien y parvenir.

-Ma magie ne peut rien contre son coma…

-Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venue, le coupa-t-elle. Henry n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire. Je pensais qu'en procédant de la même façon qu'avec moi, tout lui reviendrait, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Je voudrais que vous utilisiez la magie pour contrer le sort qui garde ses souvenirs enfermés. Je veux qu'il revoit sa mère en sachant qui elle est pour lui avant qu'elle ne…

La blonde se tût. Il fallait qu'elle garde espoir.

-Pouvez-vous m'aider ? demanda la jeune femme.

Son sourire se fit narquois.

-Voyez-vous, Mademoiselle Swan, je n'aide pas les gens, je conclue des marchés avec eux. De plus, la magie est très imprévisible, je ne peux pas vous garantir un résultat, cependant, puisque j'aurai essayé, je vous demanderai une contrepartie quelque soit le résultat.

-Que voulez-vous en échange ?

Rumplestilskin fit quelques pas, savourant d'avoir la main pour un moment. Il aimait cette partie des contrats, lorsque la personne dans le besoin dépendait totalement de son bon vouloir. Tout en continuant sa petite mise en scène, l'homme s'approcha le plus possible de la jeune femme, si bien qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

Son sourire se fit glacial.

- Une goutte de votre sang.

* * *

« Docteur Whale ? »

Victor se retourna, cherchant des yeux son interlocutrice qu'il trouva assise sur le comptoir de la salle de repos. C'était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année peut-être, ravissante, il devait bien l'admettre, mais de son visage émanait un air plutôt mystérieux.

Il ne l'avait que rarement croisé, et ne la connaissait pas vraiment, la jeune femme ayant intégrée l'hôpital quelques semaines auparavant. D'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait même plus de son nom…

« Oui ? »

L'homme en profita pour se rapprocher de sa collège afin de mettre un nom à ce si beau visage. Son regard tomba sur la tasse qu'elle serrait dans ses mains, remplie d'un café noir encore brûlant. Chaque tasse de l'hôpital portait le prénom de son propriétaire, et sur celle-ci était gravé « Amy Hudson ».

« Que puis-je pour vous, Melle Hudson ? »

L'infirmière gênée, baissa les yeux, détaillant le sol immaculé. Elle semblait hésitante.

« C'est à propos de la femme de la chambre 15… »

« Regina Mills ? »

« Oui… » Souffla t-elle.

« Et bien, dïtes ! »

Amy sembla hésiter un instant, cherchant comment annoncer la nouvelle a son supérieur. Celui-ci semblait accorder énormément d'importance a cette patiente, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore. Elle regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne d'autre ne l'entendait, puis se mit finalement a parler.

« Nous avons essayé de la stimuler à plusieurs reprises mais elle ne réagit pas. Les courbes cérébrales démontrent qu'elle s'enfonce de plus en plus dans le coma… Et des anomalies respiratoires ont été notées. Elle n'est pas assez régulière dans ses inspirations… Nous craignons une apnée trop longue qui pourrait entraîner sa mort prématurée… »

Victor soupira, puis réfléchit. Il devait être efficace, ou Regina en subirait les conséquences.

« A-t-elle cesser de respirer pendant plus de trente seconde ? »

« Pas encore, docteur »

« Il est encore trop tôt pour la placer sous respirateur… Si ses poumons tiennent encore le choc, alors cela peut attendre… »

« Bien, monsieur »

« Merci, Docteur Hudson. Continuez de la stimuler. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'enfonce encore plus… »

Amy hocha la tête, reposa sa tasse à présent vide et sortit de la salle, très vite suivit par Whale.

Personne ne remarqua la brunette, assise dans un coin de la salle, a présent anéantie par la conversation dont elle venait d'être témoin.

* * *

-Que voulez-vous faire avec mon sang ? rugit la blonde.

-Ça, ma chère, ça ne vous regarde absolument pas. Je vous aide pour Henry et vous me donnez de votre sang, avons-nous un deal ?

Emma savait qu'il était risqué de passer un marché avec le Ténébreux et que cela pouvait avoir des conséquences dans le futur, aussi, lui donner ne serait-ce qu'une simple goutte de son sang n'emballait pas du tout la jeune femme. Que diable pourrait faire Rumple avec le sang de la sauveuse, l'enfant d'un amour pur ? Bien trop de choses.

L'homme attendait une réponse, interrogeant le jade et tendant sa main gantée. Ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Emma le savait et chaque cellule de son corps semblait lui souffler de refuser cette proposition pourtant, elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait aucune option de replie.

Aucune.

Elle songea à Henry qui allait revoir sa mère.

Imagina Regina.

Elle leur devait bien ça.

Alors que sa main allait s'avancer vers celle du Ténébreux, une sonnerie retentit. Emma recula et saisit son téléphone. Son père l'appelait, souhaitant qu'elle le retrouve au poste si elle voulait enquêter à ses côtés sur l'accident de Regina. La blonde lui assura qu'elle arrivait dans les plus brefs délais. Gold abaissa sa paume et retourna derrière son comptoir, devinant que leur contrat attendrait.

-Je vais y réfléchir, déclara la sauveuse en rangeant son portable.

-Tenez-moi au courant, miss Swan, mon offre ne sera pas éternelle.

Emma hocha la tête et sortit de la boutique.

* * *

Regina avait passée sa journée à errer dans les nombreux couloirs, marchant sans but, observant les actions des vivants sans vraiment y prêter attention, ou au contraire, se concentrant plus que nécessaire sur des taches aussi futiles. Cela faisait passer le temps. Et dieu savait ce qu'il était long. Elle était condamnée a rester seule, incapable de parler a qui que ce soit, incapable d'être vue…

La jeune femme en avait profitée pour explorer ce lieu qui serait sa demeure éternelle, passant, tel le fantôme qu'elle était a travers les 23 chambres, les 13 salles d'opérations, les 4 salles de repos ainsi que par le service psychiatrique au niveau du dessous. Après les dernières révélations, elle avait besoin de changer d'air, d'oublier un peu cette épée de Damoclès qui pesait au dessus de sa tête.

Elle rendit visite à Sidney Glass, et bien qu'ordinairement, sa présence lui était des plus désagréable, cette fois ci, c'était différent. Cette fois ci, elle n'avait plus à se cacher derrière ce masque de reine insensible. Cette fois ci, elle s'assit près de l'homme, tout en gardant le silence, contemplant son œuvre avec dégoût. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ressorti de la cellule, le cœur gros.

Cela faisait trois ans que Sydney était enfermé ici, trois longues années coupées du monde entier, accusé d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Enfermé dans sa solitude.

Par sa faute.

Parce qu'elle avait joué avec lui.

Parce qu'elle avait brisé son cœur.

Personne ne méritait cela, pas même cet imbécile de Sidney.

Et Regina se sentait coupable.

Coupable de la mort de millier de personnes, du malheur de son royaume entier, voir même de ceux voisins, responsable de la destruction de villages entiers…

Pour quoi au fond ? Pour sa vengeance ? Toutes ces vies qu'elle avait prises… Toute ces familles qu'elle avait brisées…tous ces futurs qu'elle avait anéantis…

Tout cela pour finir ainsi, piégée entre la vie et la mort, sans même avoir pu profiter du bonheur. Sans même avoir eu le temps d'accomplir quelque chose de sa vie…

Elle avait failli dans son rôle de Reine, et tout ce qu'elle avait un jour entrepris n'était plus.

Et maintenant qu'elle était…morte, ou presque, maintenant elle se rendait compte que… que si elle pouvait, ne serait-ce que réparer ses erreurs… si elle pouvait redonner le bonheur a ceux qu'elle avait blessés… Elle ne serait pas morte en vain.

Mais c'était impossible. Il était trop tard.

La Reine soupira.

Elle en avait assez d'être haït de tous. Assez que l'on ne la vois par pour ce qu'elle était réellement.

Une femme.

Une mère.

Un héro.

C'est accompagné par ce sentiment de tristesse que la brunette retourna lentement jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle avait l'impression de transporter avec elle le poids de ses erreurs, de ses échecs, de ses regrets et de la mort qui la menaçait. Cela pesait tellement lourd sur ces pauvres épaules… C'était insupportable…

Arrivée devant sa chambre, Regina se s'arrêta.

Et sourit.

Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, ou du moins, pour le moment.

Son regard resta accroché aux aubépines qui trônait sur sa table de chevet, apportant un peu de vie dans cette chambre qui en était dénuée.

_« J'ai foi en vous »_

C'était ce que ces fleurs signifiaient.

* * *

_**8 ans auparavant**_

_« Réveille toi maman ! Réveille toi, c'est l'heure ! »_

Regina sursauta, découvrant devant elle le visage bien réveillé de son fils, Henry. Elle soupira, cherchant a calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

_« C'est l'heure ! Vite ! C'est l'heure ! »_ Continua t-il.

Encore endormie, Regina tourna sa tête mécaniquement en direction du réveil et y lu péniblement les chiffres : 5.36.

_« Henry… »_ Marmona t-elle. _« Il n'est même pas six heure du matin… Va te recoucher…»_

Elle referma les yeux, couvrant son visage avec un des oreillers. Pendant quelque seconde, elle n'entendit rien, si bien qu'elle cru que le diablotin était parti. Pensant pouvoir regagner le sommeil, la brunette laissa son esprit divaguer, et baissa les gardes.

Grossière erreur.

A l'instant même où elle se mit a somnoler, Regina sentit une main glacée contre son cou et sur son abdomen. Elle se mit a gigoter dans les couvertures, cherchant a écarter les mains qui la chatouillait.

Sans succès.

Bientôt, la jeune femme se mit a rire aux éclats, incapable de se battre contre son fils, qui, lui aussi hilare, continuait de la torturer.

Regina n'avait pas rit ainsi depuis des années.

La bataille fit rage entre la mère et le fils, chacun essayant de chatouiller l'autre jusqu'à ce que celui-ci déclare forfait. Les rires fusaient dans la chambre encore plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit, des rires francs, formant une mélodie que jamais elle ne se lasserait d'entendre.

Et quand enfin, ils cessèrent, une dizaine de minutes après, Henry, le visage encore rouge d'avoir trop rit, vint se blottir contre sa mère.

Celle-ci le serra dans ses bras, posant un baiser sur le haut de son front et murmura doucement.

_« Joyeux Noêl, Henry »_

_« Joyeux Noël, Maman »_

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, seulement troublés par leur respiration encore haletante.

_« Maman, on peut aller ouvrir les cadeaux ? »_

Alors, devant la moue suppliante de l'enfant, La Reine baissa les armes.

_« Attends moi près du sapin, j'arrive tout de suite ! »_

* * *

_**Présent**_

Elle entendait un rire, dehors.

Cela provenait de la rue, a quelque mètre de la. Un jeune garçon jouait avec sa mère. Ils se chatouillaient sur un banc, riaient, tout les deux, échangeant des regards complices.

Ils riaient parce qu'ils étaient heureux.

Ensemble.

Sans elle.

Et la nuit tombait sur Storybrooke. Bientôt, tout deux rentrerait chez eux, main dans la main, tandis que le soleil se coucherait. Ils dégusteraient un bon repas en famille avant de se retrouver devant la télévision pour regarder des émissions de télé-achat idiotes mais qui pourtant les divertiraient. Emma s'endormirait sûrement devant, comme chaque jour, et Henry déposerait sûrement une couverture sur sa mère pour lui éviter d'attraper froid avant de lui-même se glisser dans son lit.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue pour mourir à la naissance de sa poitrine. Une larme fantôme, remplie de tristesse et de désespoir.

Elle resterait ici, seule.

_« Arrêtes, maman ! »_

Sur ses lèvres se forma un sourire faible, et Regina reporta son regard sur le banc. A présent, Henry était allongé par terre, attaqué par la blondinette qui ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire.

Elle aussi riait aux éclats.

On pouvait lire la joie sur son visage, la joie de partager cet instant avec son fils. Leur fils.

Elle rayonnait.

Ses cheveux d'or caressaient ses joues, tandis qu'un grand sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Regina la trouva belle. Très belle, même.

Elle n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant, si bien que ces pensées la surprirent.

Elle avait toujours considéré Emma Swan comme une menace, un parasite qu'il lui fallait éliminer.

Mais plus maintenant…

La blondinette était plus que cela…

_« Et bien, et bien, regardez qui nous avons là… »_

Regina sursauta, et se retourna automatiquement pour détailler l'inconnu qui venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre sans qu'elle ne l'entende. L'homme était posé la, sur le seuil de sa chambre, vêtu d'un grand manteau noir et s'appuyant sur sa cane.

_« Monsieur Gold ? »_

A sa grande surprise, le ténébreux la fixa du regard. Non pas son corps, toujours plongé dans un sommeil sans songe, mais bel et bien son esprit.

_« Bonsoir Dearie »_

* * *

**Ce chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas a commenter, c'est gratuit, ça prends pas beaucoup de temps, et en plus, cela nous fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Gros bisous a tous !**


	4. Storm

**Holà todos !**

**Comment allez vous?**

**Nous voilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira :) **

**Merci beaucoup aux nouveaux lecteurs, merci pour les commentaires, les favoris, les follow, c'est vraiment, vraiment simpa et vous n'imaginez pas comme cela nous fait plaisir !**

**A propos du prochain chapitre, il arrivera surement dans quelques semaines, je ne peux pas vous dire exactement, mais pas avant 3 semaines parce que cbw' et moi même partons toute deux en vacances.**

**On est désolée de vous faire attendre mais sachez que l'on fera de notre mieux pour vous le poster le plus tot possible.**

**MAIS !**

**Restez sur vos gardes, il se pourrait que je poste quelque chose avant de partir ;)**

**En tout cas, profitez bien de votre lecture et gros bisous a tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Storm**

La brunette resta tétanisée.

_« Vous… Vous me voyez ? »_

Son interlocuteur se mit a rire. Un rire moqueur et diabolique.

« _Bien, évidement, très chère ! »_

_« Mais… Comment ? »_

_« Ne suis-je pas le Ténébreux, après tout ? Je vois absolument tout »_

Cette phrase la fit frissonner, mais elle garda la tête haute. Elle ne devait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse devant son ennemi de toujours. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait apprit durant les années qu'elle avait passées à étudier avec lui. Il était capable d'utiliser la moindre information pour nuire.

_« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »_

Le diable sourit devant l'ironie employée, laissant entrevoir ses dents jaunies par le temps.

_« Je passais dans le voisinage et je pensais venir m'enquérir de votre santé, votre majesté »_

Elle se mit a rire intérieurement. _Bien joué, Gold_, pensa t-elle. Regina savait bien évidemment que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. La seule raison pour laquelle le ténébreux lui rendait visite était parce qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Et elle était bien curieuse de savoir de quoi.

_« Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, tout va pour le mieux, merci. Maintenant que vous êtes rassuré, vous pouvez…continuer à vaquer à vos occupations quelles qu'elle soient. Au revoir »_

Si elle l'avait pu, Regina l'aurait mis à la porte. Cependant, son manque de solidité lui faisait terriblement défaut. C'est a cet instant précis que Regina comprit que quelque soit l'idée qu'il avait derrière la tête, elle ne serait pas en mesure de l'en empêcher. Il pourrait la tuer, là, tout de suite, devant ses yeux, sans même qu'elle ne puisse se défendre.

_« Seriez vous pressée ? Je crois savoir que vous n'avez pas grande occupation, ici… »_

Touché. Coulé.

Regina grogna d'agacement.

« _Quelle est la véritable raison de votre visite ?_ » Cracha t-elle.

Le Ténébreux lui sourit, tout en s'avançant mystérieusement vers son corps matériel, toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil.

_« Il s'avère, voyez vous… »_ Commença t-il.

Il s'arrêta devant son visage pâle, puis d'une main experte, il souleva précautionneusement son bras mou, évitant de toucher les blessures encore a vives.

_« … que j'ai besoin d'une goutte de votre sang… rien qu'une seule petite goutte… »_

Rumple sortit de sa poche une petite aiguille qu'il planta dans son index droit, avant de recueillir dans un flacon, le précieux liquide vermillon. La brunette retint son souffle, mais ne fit rien. Après tout, elle n'était que spectatrice ici…

_« Nous y voilà… »_

Il se releva, fiole a la main et sourire au lèvres, puis rangea ses outils dans une des poches de son grand manteau.

_« Et que comptez vous en faire ? » _demanda la Reine.

_« Je ne répondrais pas à cette question, très chère… »_

Quoi qu'il ait prévu, ce n'était pas bon. Il existait des nombreux sortilèges comprenant une goutte de sang. Tout dépendait de ce qu'elle représentait.

Une ennemie ?

Une puissante magicienne ?

Une femme au cœur sombre ?

Elle soupira. Rumpelstiltskin n'allait pas lui dévoiler ses projets, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de pression sur lui. Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit, et alors qu'il commençait a se diriger vers la sortie, elle l'arrêta.

« Je _ne pensais pas que vous étiez ce genre d'homme, Gold »_ Commença t-elle.

Il se retourna, lui jetant un regard curieux.

_« Plait-il ? »_

_« Vous dérobez mon sang, et en contrepartie, vous ne m'offrez rien en échange ? Je pensais que les marchés étaient votre manière de fonctionner… »_

_« Je ne marchande qu'avec les vivants, désolé votre altesse »_

_« Allons, Allons… Je ne vous poserais qu'une seule question… »_

L'homme hésita, mais ne pu résister.

_« Dîtes toujours… »_

Un ange passa entre eux. Regina prit une grande inspiration, puis demanda a voix basse, si basse qu'elle en était presque imperceptible.

_« Pourquoi… Comment… suis-je sortie de mon corps ? Je pensais que le coma… je pensais qu'au moins je serais en paix… Je ne comprends pas. Comment est-ce possible ? »_

Ses lèvres tremblaient d'émotion, ses mains de même.

_« Il y a des choses que la magie ne peut expliquer… »_

Gold planta son regard dans le sien, et la brunette sue qu'il disait la vérité. Il ne savait pas. Personne ne savait. Et pourtant, elle était bien là.

_« Alors je suis coincée ici pour toujours ? »_

_« J'en ai bien peur… »_

_« Gold… J'ai besoin de votre aide. Laissez moi partir. Laissez moi mourir en paix. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi… »_

Les larmes dansaient dans les yeux de Regina. Elle voulait juste être heureuse, et voilà ou cela l'avait amené…

_« Je suis désolée dearie, mais je ne peux rien y faire… »_

_« Il y a forcément un moyen ! N'importe quoi ! »_

_« La magie a ses limites, vous le savez… »_

Elle resta silencieuse. Gold ne semblait pas pouvoir l'aider. Cette conversation était inutile. La brunette s'apprêtait à le congédier lorsque l'homme prit la parole.

_« Mademoiselle Swan est venue me voir il y a quelques heures…»_

La brunette fronça les sourcils. Ce changement de sujet brusque la perturbait.

_« Que voulait-elle ? »_

_« Elle souhaitait me proposer un marché… »_

Elle retint sa respiration.

_« Quel genre de marché ? »_

Le diable sourit. Elle sut qu'il ne dirait pas le prix qu'il avait fixé.

_« Il semblerait qu'elle soit déterminée à rendre sa mémoire à votre fils… »_

Le cœur de Regina se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentit blêmir.

_« Non… Non… »_

Elle ne devait pas faire cela, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela ! Elle n'en avait pas le droit !

Animée par la colère, Regina tourna les talons.

Elle devait voir Emma.

* * *

Bien que la sensation de traverser un mur n'était pas très agréable, Regina n'hésita pas à le faire une nouvelle fois, trop en colère pour mesurer ses actes. Elle laissa seul le Ténébreux, qui arborait à présent un sourire au coin, un de ses sourires qui lui étaient propres. Oh, elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était une provocation. Il avait trouvé sa faiblesse.

Excédée, d'un pas furibond, la brunette ignora la vague nausée qui la saisie à l'instant même ou son corps passa de l'autre côté du mur et commença à traverser les couloirs surpeuplés à cette heure tardive.

Elle s'attendait à ce que la foule se disperse à la vue de sa colère, à ce que tous désertent le passage pour la laisser avancer. Mais personne ne bougea. Dans le couloir, les infirmières déambulaient, continuant leurs taches comme si ne rien n'était. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, Regina continua son chemin dignement, tandis qu'elle réalisait que personne ne la voyait, hormis Gold qui devait déjà s'être volatilisé. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour éviter de transpercer les infirmières qui continuaient de s'activer de tous les côtés, distribuant des repas aux malades qui siégeaient dans les différentes chambres. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour ce genre de chose.

Soudain, la porte de sortie se dessina au loin, et sa détermination se fit grandissante. Elle s'imaginait déjà en train d'arpenter les rues de Storybrooke jusqu'à l'appartement de Mary-Margaret et David. A cette heure là, Emma serait sûrement endormie devant les télé-achats. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que la blondinette ne l'entende, elle ressentait l'étrange besoin d'essayer tout de même. Ou seulement de crier, d'extérioriser toute cette colère, et frustration qu'elle avait accumulée durant la dernière journée. Bien sur, Emma n'était aucunement responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé, mais pour une étrange raison, Regina avait besoin de parler. De lui parler. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne…

Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres à franchir avant de pouvoir savourer la liberté de respirer l'air frais et pur, quelques mètres et elle pourrait sortir…

Soudain, alors qu'elle franchissait les portes coulissantes, un éclair lumineux vint aveugler sa vue, lui faisant perdre tous ses repères. Elle sentit alors une grande douleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps et poussa un cri. C'était une douleur brève mais si intense qu'elle fut incapable de rouvrir les yeux pendants plusieurs minutes…

* * *

Il faisait froid.

Tout était bleu.

Ce furent ses premières pensées.

Il n'y avait pas de sol sous ses pieds, non pas que son cops lévitait, non ça n'était pas cette sensation qui l'habitait. C'était plutôt comme… un bain. Ses souvenirs s'assemblèrent et ça lui revint, elle était dans l'eau à Neverland.

Ses pieds et mains s'agitèrent, battant dans tous les sens pour tenter de rejoindre une surface. Mais la jeune femme ne savait pas où trouver de l'air frais, ni même quelle distance les séparait. Elle cessa de s'agiter, voyant les bulles de sa respiration s'échapper. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Ça ne lui revenait pas. Etait-elle à la recherche de quelqu'un ? Avait-elle une mission ? Quelqu'un à sauver ? Le froid engourdissait son esprit autant que ses membres si bien que la blondinette avait du mal à réfléchir.

Les bulles s'éloignaient encore et elle les fixa…

Emma songea à ses parents, se disant qu'ils vivraient très bien sans leur fille qu'ils avaient finalement trop peu connue pour pouvoir prétendre y être attaché. S'ils savaient tout ce qu'elle avait fait, quel enfant terrible elle avait été durant ses années d'adolescence… La blonde ferma les yeux. Elle s'était conduite comme une voleuse, une menteuse… Son cœur était loin d'être aussi pur que ceux de ses géniteurs et ça… ça c'était la preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde tous les trois.

Et qu'elle ne les méritait pas.

Son corps s'engourdissait et le froid s'insinuait de plus en plus profondément dans sa chaire. Il fallait qu'elle se raccroche aux souvenirs, qu'elle réchauffe un peu son cœur sur le grill des moments de bonheurs. Parce qu'il y en avait eu du bonheur tout de même, n'est-ce pas ? La jeune femme réfléchit un instant. La seule belle chose qui lui était arrivée dans la vie était Neal. Avec lui, la blondinette semblait enfin avoir trouvé un rempart contre le monde, un pilier auquel se raccrocher en cas de problème.

Neal.

Sa plus belle histoire d'amour.

Sa plus grande déception.

Sa fin tragique.

Emma l'avait aimé de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme puis, l'avait détesté avec autant de hargne qu'elle était blessée. Elle avait eu un enfant de lui, un fils qu'elle n'avait même pas osé regarder à sa naissance par peur de le retrouver dans ce visage, par peur de céder à tout ce qu'elle s'était promis durant ses mois de prison, par peur de voir ses yeux et de fléchir en comprenant quelle répétait l'histoire et qu'elle en serait encore plus malheureuse car coupable.

La blondinette avait eu le droit de gouter à l'orphelinat, aux couples qui viennent vous regardent en souriant puis repartent avec un autre que vous. Les années étaient passées et Emma avait fané, devinant que plus l'horloge tournait, moins elle avait de chance d'être adopter.

Encore une petite bulle.

Henry aurait mérité mieux que ça. Mieux que d'être abandonner à la naissance, d'être mis au monde, balancer dans cet univers hostile sans point de départ, sans racine et sans attaches. Il méritai mieux que ce qu'elle avait eu elle.

Mais heureusement, il y avait eu Regina.

Regina, la méchante reine au cœur tendre devant ce petit garçon.

Regina, la mairesse qui faisait peur aux gens et qui cuisinait des tartes aux pommes pour son fils.

Parce qu'elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

_Son_ fils.

Et pour ça, Emma ne la remercierait jamais assez.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus de quoi respirer, pourtant, son corps et son esprit semblaient survivre encore. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent à nouveau, détectant une présence dans cet océan sombre et déserté.

Elle était là.

La brunette aux yeux aussi sombre que la nuit.

Elle lui faisait face, ou plutôt, son fantôme semblait lui faire face.

-Emma… l'appela-t-elle.

Sa peau semblait translucide et si fine qu'on aurait pu la déchirer d'une simple caresse. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient d'une façon presque hypnotisante si tant est que le jade resta fixé à son visage. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement bleutées, comme si Regina avait froid alors qu'elle était un fantôme. Emma tenta de s'approcher pour essayer de la réchauffer, pour peut-être toucher ses mèches dansantes… mais l'air manquait et ses muscles ne lui obéissaient plus depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

-Emma, il faut que tu te pardonnes. Oublies les occasions manqués et les mauvaises décisions, acceptes qui tu étais et vois ce que tu es devenues. Depuis que tu es là, tu as accomplie des miracles, tu as changé des vies dont celle de Henry, _ton fils_, de tes parents, de tous les habitants de Storybrook… et même la mienne.

La femme s'arrêta et la nuit s'enfonça dans le jade, cherchant à gravé ses quelques mots qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu le courage de prononcer. Emma sentait ses poumons commencer à s'inquiéter et son esprit s'agiter.

-Emma, tu es un héro. Mais même les héros ont leurs faiblesses. Tu es revenue pour Henry, tu t'es impliquée dans sa vie. Maintenant, je suis en mauvais état, je vais certainement y rester… Et _notre_ fils n'aura plus que toi. Il n'a pas besoin de se souvenir, il a besoin d'amour, Emma, seulement d'amour. Arrêtes de t'en vouloir et bas toi pour deux, aimes le pour nous deux à présent. Emma, n'abandonnes pas. Jamais.

La blondinette essaya d'inspirer pour lui répondre mais l'air lui manqua. La panique enfla en elle, secouant ses jambes et ses bras, cherchant une bulle, une surface, une échappatoire. L'image de Regina se dissipa et le noir se fit.

D'un coup, Emma se redressa sur son lit, aspirant goulument l'air pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Elle avait mal dans la poitrine et avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois avant que la jeune femme ne comprenne qu'elle était dans sa chambre à Storybrook et qu'il faisait nuit noire.

Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Un cauchemar.

Elle patienta quelques minutes, sentant petit à petit la peur la quitter et son souffle revenir. Malgré tout, la sensation de douleur dans la poitrine ne voulait pas cesser. Ses idées se firent moins confuses et Emma se souvint alors de son échange avec Regina.

Et si son fantôme avait réussi à entrer dans son rêve ?

Et si c'était réellement Regina qui lui avait parlé ?

Emma secoua la tête, ça n'était qu'un cauchemar et ça n'était pas Regina. C'était sa propre conscience qui lui rappelait que pleurer sur son sort ne changeait jamais les choses. Quoi que ce fût, il fallait qu'elle écoute ce que cette Regina lui avait dit.

Ne pas abandonner. Jamais. Et aller de l'avant.

La jeune femme sortit du lit et commença à s'habiller.

Il fallait qu'elle aille à l'hôpital.

* * *

Enfin, après quelques minutes, toujours aveuglée par la lumière, elle ne parvint pas à distinguer ce qui l'entourait, sa tête tournait, son corps brûlait vif… Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé, elle se tenait là, prête à franchir le pas de la porte… Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et sursauta.

Elle était de retour dans sa chambre.

De retour à la case départ.

Pourquoi ? Comment ?

C'était impossible, il y a quelques secondes encore, elle était toute au bout du couloir…

Regina fronça les sourcils, et, oubliant la douleur, elle recommença le même chemin, traversant les couloirs à une allure soutenue. Elle s'arrêta juste devant la porte de sortie, à la recherche d'un quelconque objet sortant de l'ordinaire.

Elle n'en trouva pas.

D'un geste hésitant, elle leva la main, l'avança, doucement, avec précaution, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre une surface invisible, et pourtant présente.

Un bruit étrange s'échappa de cette espèce de barrière invisible, et elle sentit la chose crépiter sous sa peau. D'un geste lent, sa main retomba le long de son corps qui s'affaissa lentement au sol.

Regina se mit doucement à sangloter, mais aucune larme de coula de ses yeux. Elle n'avait plus assez de larmes pour pleurer, plus assez de force pour crier, et pas assez de courage pour en finir. Elle était coincée, prisonnière loin des siens, loin de tout sans aucun espoir d'un jour s'en échapper.

Elle était prisonnière du temps.

* * *

La chevelure blonde avait traversé la ville sous la pluie. Les mèches couleur blé étaient trempées et gouttaient. La fatigue, l'obscurité, l'eau qui ruisselait et qui s'insinuait dans chaque fibres de ses vêtements… Tout cela lui avait fait perdre son sens de l'orientation et avait obligé la jeune femme à faire un long détour.

Emma sentait les perles acides tombées du ciel couler son sur visage et dans son cou pourtant, elle ne chercha même pas à s'en protéger. Elle devinait sans peine que le temps d'arriver à l'hôpital elle serait mouillée jusqu'aux os.

Une légère bourrasque fît virevolter ses cheveux et une odeur de lavande lui parvint. De façon tout à fait déraisonnée, Emma s'arrêta sur le trottoir. Elle s'approcha du bosquet de lavande d'un petit pavillon et, d'une main tremblante et humide, la blonde saisit quelques brins à fleurs violettes pour les arracher d'un coup sec. Une fois ce geste effectué, elle glissa sa trouvaille dans sa poche et continua sa route d'un pas pressé.

Lorsqu'enfin Emma passa les portes de l'hôpital, son corps entier ruisselait. Une infirmière s'approcha de la nouvelle venue et lui proposa son aide croyant que la blondinette était blessée. Voyant son erreur, Mlle Hudson qui avait reconnu la célèbre Emma Swan lui proposa des affaires sèches et une serviette pour essuyer ses cheveux. La sauveuse accepta sans hésiter l'offre de cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ses nerfs étaient en train de fléchir, la fatigue devenait terriblement pesante et la jeune femme était ravie de sentir qu'on s'occupait d'elle.

Amy assit Emma sur le banc entre les casiers des infirmières et commença à sortir quelques affaires.

-Cela ne va pas vous manquer ? demanda la blonde.

-J'ai toujours plusieurs t-shirts et plusieurs pantalons, ne vous en faites pas.

Emma lui tourna le dos pour passer les vêtements qui lui étaient proposés.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit… Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, dans cet état, au beau milieu de la nuit ? osa l'infirmière.

-Je viens voir une amie mais je me suis perdue en chemin à cause de la pluie.

-Il n'y a plus de visite à cette heure-ci, mademoiselle Swan, répondit gentiment l'autre.

-Je sais mais… je suis une amie du docteur Whale et … mon amie est instable… on ne peut pas prévoir si elle sera toujours là demain ou non alors j'espérais que… que vous me laisseriez la voir.

Le jade sonda les deux billes brunes mystérieuses, priant, suppliant pour qu'on la laisse aller la voir… L'infirmière pencha la tête et vint s'assoir à côté d'Emma.

-Vous venez voir Regina Mills, c'est ça ?

-Oui… J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler…

La femme en blouse hésita encore un instant puis finalement hôcha la tête.

-C'est d'accord. De toute façon vous êtes bloquée ici pour un moment avec cette tempête.

La blondinette releva la tête, surprise par cette réponse positive si rapide. Les deux femmes se relevèrent et Amy accompagna Emma jusqu'à la porte de la mairesse.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites-moi signe.

-Merci Amy.

La brunette s'éloigna et Emma se retrouva seule devant la porte. Machinalement, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre et plongea l'autre dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir les trois bruns de lavande cueillis en route.

Elle poussa la porte.

La chambre était comme elle l'avait laissée lors de sa dernière visite avec Henry. Les écrans semblaient indiquer les mêmes courbes et un bip régulier se faisait entendre. Regina était en vie. La jeune femme s'approcha et déposa la lavande sur la table de chevet.

Le visage de la brunette n'avait pas changé, il était toujours étonnement beau et saupoudré de petites entailles. Sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles réguliers si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était simplement endormie. Oui, Regina semblait seulement faire une petite sieste…

Emma tira le fauteuil à côté du lit, le plus près possible et s'installa en repliant les jambes sous son corps. Elle avait toujours froid.

-J'ai rêvé de toi, Regina.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, guettant un mouvement, un signe qui lui aurait prouvé qu'on l'écoutait… mais rien ne vint.

-J'ai rêvé de toi, reprit-elle sans se démonter, et tu me disais de me battre pour deux. Je ne sais pas si c'est toi qui m'a envoyé ce message ou si c'est simplement un rêve mais… Regina, je vais me battre pour nous, pour notre famille…

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent un instant dans son esprit. Elle était surprise d'avoir prononcé cette phrase de façon si naturelle et soudain, ça lui apparut clairement. Regina faisait partie de sa famille. C'était une évidence.

-Je veux qu'Henry te regarde à nouveau avec cette petite étincelle dans le regard, cette reconnaissance éternelle qu'ont les enfants envers ceux qui les ont élevés. Je sais que nous avons eu des différents et que toi et Henry avez eu des périodes difficiles… Mais il t'aime, Regina. Il t'aime, n'en doute jamais. Il t'a toujours aimé parce que tu es sa mère, autant que moi et peut-être même plus.

Emma laissa s'échapper un petit rire et leva les yeux aux plafonds pour retenir les larmes qui venaient s'installer dans ses yeux.

-Je sais ce que tu dirais si tu étais réveillée… Tu aurais ton sourire en coin et tu répondrais que c'est bien que je m'en rende compte. Mais je le sais depuis le début que je pars avec des points de retards, Regina. J'aimerai avoir une répartie coriace pour toi mais pour le moment je suis à cours d'idées…

Elle rit à nouveau, un petit éclat douloureux dans la gorge.

-Tu ris là, n'est-ce pas ?

Du bout des doigts, la blondinette attrapa les perles qui roulaient sur ses joues pour les faire disparaitre. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas de pleurer ? Elle mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

-Regina, je te fais la promesse que chaque jour qui passera pendant que tu es encore en vie, je ferai tout pour qu'Henry se souvienne de toi et de tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, de la façon dont tu as changé et la magnifique personne que tu es devenue. Tu m'entends ?

Elle se stoppa un instant, contemplant le visage paisiblement endormis.

- Je veux qu'il se rappelle de tes yeux et de ton sourire, des bons moments qu'il a eus avec toi et de tout ce que tu lui as enseigné. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour y parvenir…

Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de continuer, sachant par avance que la suite n'allait pas plaire à la belle endormie.

-Et j'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen, souffla-t-elle.

Un ange passa pendant qu'Emma fixait les paupières closent.

-Gold peut peut-être nous aider, il m'a proposé un marché. Je sais que tu ne serais pas d'accord parce que la magie a toujours un prix et que Gold n'est pas le plus honnête des hommes mais… Je dois le faire. Je vais le faire. Tu comprends ?

La blonde détourna la tête, imaginant le regard assassin que la brunette lui aurait jeté.

-Ne me dis pas que j'ai tord parce que tu ferais exactement la même chose pour moi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle patienta un moment avant de continuer, baissant le visage et la voix.

-Il ne demande pas grand-chose en contre parti, seulement une goutte de mon sang, alors je vais dire oui afin qu'il me ramène Henry. Peut-être que notre petit garçon trouvera un moyen de te réveiller ? Après tout, c'est lui qui avait compris avant tout le monde qu'il y avait une malédiction et c'est lui qui a su comment en venir à bout, peut-être saura-t-il comment lever celle-ci… Il faut que tu ais foi en lui et en moi, Regina, il faut que tu crois en nous, d'accord ?

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau, surprise, presque honteuse d'avoir utilisé ce « nous » une seconde fois dans son monologue.

-Il faut que tu ais foi en Henry. C'est tout ce qui compte. Regina, promet moi que tu vas t'accrocher…

Le silence lui répondit une fois encore et Emma soupira de tristesse. Elle aurait simplement voulu un signe. Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Que Regina bougerait la main au moment où elle lui aurait parlé de Gold et du marché ? Qu'elle lui aurait fait signe que non, c'était une mauvaise idée ou bien au contraire, qu'elle approuvait et qu'elle remerciait Emma de continuer à y croire ?

Qu'elle sotte elle avait été.

C'était à elle de prendre les décisions à présent.

A elle seule.

-Aides moi… Réponds-moi, je t'en supplie…

C'était donc toujours ainsi ? On ne prenait conscience de ce qu'on avait qu'une fois qu'on l'avait perdu ? Emma ferma les paupières et laissa les larmes de fatigue et de peine glisser sur son visage triste.

-Regina… sanglota-t-elle. Regina Mills, je t'interdis formellement… Elle renifla bruyamment. Je t'interdis formellement de mourir, tu m'entends ? Sa voix tremblait. Tu ne vas pas mourir ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas ce droit la ! Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ?! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs !

Elle s'arrêta, regrettant d'avoir prononcé ce dernier mot devant la brunette, regrettant aussi de s'être emportée de la sorte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : trois heures du matin. Il était trop tard, ou bien trop tôt, et la fatigue nerveuse assommait la jeune femme, lui faisant dire n'importe quoi.

-Regina, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à élever Henry, j'ai besoin de voir dans tes yeux si je fais les bons choix…

Elle baissa la tête à nouveau et tira sur son médaillon.

-Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais dit ça auparavant, que je suis une fille solitaire et indépendante, que j'ai toujours prétendu n'avoir besoin de personne mais… je mentais. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, alors ne laisse pas tomber, ne t'éloignes pas, donnes moi assez de temps pour réveiller Henry et te sortir de là.

-Ne me laisse pas toute seule, Regina, d'accord ?

Emma se pencha sur le lit et posa sa tête sur les draps blancs qui recouvraient le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle lui saisit la main doucement, comme si elle avait peu de la briser, et ferma les yeux, caressant tendrement la paume de la femme endormie.

Morphée l'emporta.

* * *

La pluie battait contre les vitres, le vent faisait claquer les volets, la nuit s'était levée, une nouvelle fois, et avait amenée avec elle une tempête. Dehors, il n'y avait plus personne. Les lumières étaient éteintes, le Granny's avait fermé ses portes.

Regina ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passée à sa fenêtre, quelques minutes, quelques heures… Elle avait vu passer des dizaines de voitures, Archie et Pongo, la mère supérieure qui allait faire ses courses, Blanche et le Prince qui dînaient avec Ruby, et d'autres habitants qui lui étaient familiers. Elle avait vu le soleil se coucher derrière l'horloge, et la lune se lever. Elle avait assisté aux premiers vents, aux premières pluies. Sans bouger. Sans jamais détourner son regard de cette même fenêtre, qui représentait a présent le dernier lien qu'elle avait avec le monde des mortel.

La jeune femme soupira.

Le vent arrivait presque à couvrir les bips régulier du moniteur.

Presque.

_« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites-moi signe. »_

_« Merci Amy »_

Regina reconnaissait cette voix. Cette voix douce, et unique.

Emma.

Se détournant de son point d'observation, la brunette se précipita vers la blonde qui entrait, les cheveux encore trempés par la pluie. Elle était habillée simplement, d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un jean noir, mais cela suffisait à la rendre belle. Belle et adorable.

L'eau perlait encore sur ce visage d'ange, il était évident que la jeune femme avait du affronter la tempête pour venir jusqu'ici.

La mairesse regarda le Shériff prendre ses aises, se poser sur le fauteuil qui gisait à coté lit, si rarement utilisé, et elle s'installa en face d'elle, sur le matelas où reposait son corps. Elle ne prononça aucune parole, se contentant de regarder la blondinette, et cet inquiétude que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Les souvenirs de sa colère avaient été effacée, rapidement remplacée par le bonheur de la retrouver, de la voir.

_« J'ai rêvé de toi, Regina »_

Tels furent les premiers mots qu'elle prononça.

_« J'ai rêvé de toi, et tu me disais de me battre pour deux. Je ne sais pas si c'est toi qui m'a envoyé ce message ou si c'est simplement un rêve mais… Regina, je vais me battre pour nous, pour notre famille… »_

Notre famille. Cela sonnait si doux a son oreille. Si vrai. Car c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient, n'est ce pas ? Une famille. Regina se tut, écoutant avec attention les paroles de la blonde.

_« Je veux qu'Henry te regarde à nouveau avec cette petite étincelle dans le regard, cette reconnaissance éternelle qu'ont les enfants envers ceux qui les ont élevés. Je sais que nous avons eu des différents et que toi et Henry avez eu des périodes difficiles… Mais il t'aime, Regina. Il t'aime, n'en doute jamais. Il t'a toujours aimé parce que tu es sa mère, autant que moi et peut-être même plus. »_

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

_« Il vous en a fallut du temps, pour le comprendre, Miss Swan ! Mais enfin, mieux vaut tard que jamais… »_

Elle entendit un petit rire nerveux, et pendant une demi seconde, elle eut l'impression d'avoir été entendue. Mais c'était impossible.

_« Je sais ce que tu dirais si tu étais réveillée… Tu aurais ton sourire en coin et tu répondrais que c'est bien que je m'en rende compte. Mais je le sais depuis le début que je pars avec des points de retards, Regina. J'aimerai avoir une répartie coriace pour toi mais pour le moment je suis à cours d'idées… »_

Le sourire de la mairesse se transforma cette fois ci, en un rire. Etait-elle si prévisible ?

_« Tu ris là, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Oui, elle riait. Et Emma le savait. C'était étrange, comme sensation. Elles étaient ennemies, autrefois, mais pourtant, personne ne semblait aussi bien la connaître qu'elle. Elle devinait ses paroles, imaginait ses expressions, et au final, elle n'avait pas tord.

C'était presque comme si…elle l'entendait. Elle l'entendait dans son cœur.

_« Regina, je te fais la promesse que chaque jour qui passera pendant que tu es encore en vie, je ferai tout pour qu'Henry se souvienne de toi et de tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, de la façon dont tu as changé et la magnifique personne que tu es devenue. Tu m'entends »_

La magnifique personne que tu es devenue…. Emma le pensait-elle vraiment ? La trouvait-elle réellement magnifique ?

_« Emma… s'il te plait… écoutes moi… »_

_« __Je veux qu'il se rappelle de tes yeux et de ton sourire, des bons moments qu'il a eus avec toi et de tout ce que tu lui as enseigné. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour y parvenir… »_

Instinctivement, elle avança sa main et la posa sur la joue du Shériff. Elle aurait voulu effacer ses larmes, la serrer dans ses bras, ou bien lui parler, tout simplement. Mais elle ne sentait rien.

C'était comme si elle n'existait pas.

Comme si sa main ne touchait que le vide qui les entourait.

Mais elle le voyait.

_« Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal… Je ne veux pas qu'il perde une de ses mères… Tu comprends ? Il faut que tu comprennes Emma… Il ne faut pas…»_

Elle voyait son pouce décrire de petits cercles sur la joue trempée d'Emma.

Elle pouvait presque sentir le contact de ses larmes sur sa peau, elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de sa joue rougie.

Presque.

Mais c'était suffisant.

Pour le moment.

_« J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen »_

La main de Regina retomba le long de sa cuisse. Elle soupira. La blondinette était aussi bornée qu'elle, et lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, elle trouvait le moyen d'y parvenir. C'était un de leurs grands points communs, mais c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle continuait sans cesse de se battre l'une contre l'autre. Elle ne lâcherait jamais cette idée et la brunette devait se rendre a l'évidence. Elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher, ni même pour la raisonner…

_« Gold peut peut-être nous aider, il m'a proposé un marché. Je sais que tu ne serais pas d'accord parce que la magie a toujours un prix et que Gold n'est pas le plus honnête des hommes mais… Je dois le faire. Je vais le faire. Tu comprends ?»_

_« Gold ne conclut des marchés que dans son propre intérêt, Emma ! Il prépare quelque chose… quelque chose de malsain. Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça… cela n'en vaut pas la peine…. »_

_« Ne me dis pas que j'ai tord parce que tu ferais exactement la même chose pour moi. »_

Regina baissa les yeux, essayant de cacher les larmes qui dansaient dans ses yeux.

Une nouvelle fois, elle avait raison.

Elle ferait la même chose pour elle.

Quelque soit le prix a payer.

_« Il ne demande pas grand-chose en contre parti, seulement une goutte de mon sang, alors je vais dire oui afin qu'il me ramène Henry. Peut-être que notre petit garçon trouvera un moyen de te réveiller ? Après tout, c'est lui qui avait compris avant tout le monde qu'il y avait une malédiction et c'est lui qui a su comment en venir à bout, peut-être saura-t-il comment lever celle-ci… Il faut que tu ais foi en lui et en moi, Regina, il faut que tu crois en nous, d'accord ? »_

Nous. Notre famille. Emma, Henry, et elle.

Nous.

_« Il faut que tu ais foi en Henry. C'est tout ce qui compte. Regina, promet moi que tu vas t'accrocher… »_

La mairesse chassa les larmes qui dévalaient son visage, et releva la tête, surprise de trouver deux prunelles émeraude plantées dans les siennes. Deux prunelles dans lesquelles brillaient de l'espoir, mais aussi de la peur. Emma avait beau tout faire pour essayer de la cacher, elle était toujours présente. Elle avait peur d'être abandonnée une nouvelle fois…

_« Je te promet, Emma… Je te promets d'essayer… »_

La blondinette détourna le regard, ses mains tremblaient. Elle resta silencieux quelques instants, fixant son corps matériel comme si elle en attendait une réponse. Comme si elle espérait qu'un de ses doigts bougeraient, ou que ses yeux s'ouvriraient.

_« Aides moi… Réponds-moi, je t'en supplie… »_

Les paroles faisaient écho dans son cœur, le brisant en mille morceaux. Sa voix était tellement faible, tellement désespérée.

_« Je suis là… Je suis là, juste devant toi ! »_

Mais les yeux verts ne la regardaient plus.

La mairesse plaça ses mains sur le visage de la jeune femme, collant son front contre le sien.

Elle voulait juste qu'elle ressente sa présence.

Elle voulait juste qu'elle sache.

Qu'elle sache qu'elle était là, et qu'elle le serait toujours.

_« Regina… Regina Mills, je t'interdis formellement... Je t'interdis formellement de mourir, tu m'entends ? Tu ne vas pas mourir ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas ce droit la ! Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ?! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! »_

La brunette ferma les yeux et mordilla ses lèvres inférieures, luttant contre les sanglots, luttant contre l'envie de crier, de tout ravager. Elle ne voulait plus voir cela, voir tout le mal qu'elle avait fait, et qu'elle faisait encore. Ca faisait trop mal.

_« Regina, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à élever Henry, j'ai besoin de voir dans tes yeux si je fais les bons choix… »_

_« Je crois en toi, Emma. Je sais que tu peux y arriver. Non, je sais que tu vas y arriver… Tu es sa mère, tu sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui… Tu n'as pas besoin de moi… »_

_« Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais dit ça auparavant, que je suis une fille solitaire et indépendante, que j'ai toujours prétendu n'avoir besoin de personne mais… je mentais. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, alors ne laisse pas tomber, ne t'éloignes pas, donnes moi assez de temps pour réveiller Henry et te sortir de là. »_

Elle soupira. Si seulement elle pouvait lui promettre, si seulement elle pouvait lui assurer qu'elle ferait de son mieux. Mais son état se détériorait de jours en jours, et bientôt, elle ne serait plus.

Quoi qu'elle fasse, l'issu serait toujours la même.

Mais elle essaierait. Oui, elle essaierait de rester pour Henry, et pour Emma.

Pour sa famille.

Il le fallait.

_« Ne me laisse pas toute seule, Regina, d'accord ? »_

Mais alors qu'elle prononçait ses mots, Emma s'approcha du lit et déposa sa tête sur le matelas, a l'exacte endroit ou se trouvait ses cuisses, attrapa la main, celle qu'elle ne contrôlait plus et la serra.

D'abord surprise, Regina voulut se déplacer, mais elle n'en fit rien.

Sa main vint instinctivement se poser dans les cheveux blonds, s'y plongeant avec plaisir et douceur, caressant les boucles dorées qui avaient séchées.

_« Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Tu n'es pas toute seule, Emma, je suis là… »_

La blondinette ferma les yeux. La pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa main se desserra. Son souffle se fit plus profond. Elle sombrait dans un sommeil bien mérité.

_« Je resterais avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive… Jusqu'à la fin… »_

Et sur cette phrase, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de la belle endormie, qui soupira dans son sommeil. Comme si elle avait sentit cet acte de tendresse.

Elle passa la nuit sur ses genoux, et le début de la matinée même.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Ou du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'alarme se déclenche.

Il était neuf heures du matin.

La patiente ne respirait plus…

* * *

**Alors ? Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas a nous faire part de vos sentiments, questions, etc... Ça nous fais vraiment plaisir :)**

**A très bientôt :)**

**Des bisous ! :D**


End file.
